The invention relates to a feeding system for enteral feeding according to the preamble of claim 1.
Hitherto known feeding systems for enteral feeding have a container for accommodating the nutrient substance or food, said container having an opening which is provided with a pierceable closure or which is rupturable. The container is suspended by means of a suspension means and connected to a flexible tubing system whose one end is disposed in the container whilst the other end is led to the person to be fed.
The disadvantage here is however that as container either glass bottles or jars are used into which the food preparation must first be filled. Thereafter the containers are suspended with the opening pointing downwards this disposition nearly always leads to leaks so that part of the nutrient solution drips out of the container and does not reach the tubing system. As investigations carried out within the framework of the invention have shown this situation could not be remedied even by attempting to pierce the container laterally because in this case as well the undesirable leaks also occurred.